I Thought I Saw You Try
by mrsdansmith
Summary: After finding out that her best friend was dead, Alice packed up and left her home in Florida, desperately needing a change of scenery. Little did she expect to get roped into the crazy drama that surrounded the little town of Mystic Falls. She also did not expect to fall in love. Elijah/OC with Damon/OC friendship.
1. A change of scenery

**Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, so don't be too harsh! But I would appreciate any constructive criticism. If it's complete rubbish, I' won't continue, but I just wanted to see what people thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, only my OC, Alice.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I'm pretty sure I had been driving for at least 12 hours, without any breaks.

That can't be very safe, or healthy. Although, I am a vampire, so the usual 'don't drive when you're tired' rules don't really apply to me, as my reactions aren't affected by things such as tiredness.

Vervain injections, on the other hand? Perhaps.

Well, even though my fatigue wasn't really an issue, I was still extremely bored, and my legs felt like metal rods.

I passed a road sign on my left that read: 'Mystic Falls, 2 Miles'.

Hmm… That name vaguely rang a bell. Not having any idea as to why, I quickly diminished that thought, and decided I needed a well-earned break from all the driving. I took the turn into the small town and started looking out for signs indicating a Motel or a B&B. After a couple laps around the town, however, I realised that I was not in luck, so decided to ditch the car and stretch my legs.

I walked through the quaint little town, trying to remember where I had heard of it before, but yet again I came up short. After a few minutes of exploring, I discovered that there really was nothing much in this town, and that I had probably never heard of this place before. After all, nothing interesting or noteworthy could have ever happened here. Yawning, I spotted a pub named the Mystic Grill, and decided it couldn't hurt to grab a drink or two.

Plonking my bum on the bar stool, I ordered a beer, and started looking around for my next meal. There was some serious eye candy here. The bartender, for one, was extremely handsome, with dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He smelled delicious as well.

Hey, don't judge me! I'm starving.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around before," said the cute bartender, as he passed me a beer. "You new here?"

"Nah, I'm just passing through. Need a place to stay for the night. Do you know if there are any motels around here?" I asked, flashing him a smile.

"None in town, but there's one a couple of miles out. If you want, I could give you the address?"

"Thanks, that'd be really helpful." I said.

Damn. I liked this boy already. I guess I'd have to find a different meal.

"So… where are you headed?" he asked, passing me a napkin with the address written on it.

"New York. My friend, Maddie, lives up there and has invited me to stay with her for a while. I was living in Florida but… well, I found out that my best friend had... um, passed away, and I just felt like a change of scenery, you know?" I wasn't sure why I was telling him so much; he just seemed so nice.

"Yeah, I do know." He looked like he really did. "Boy, if I had the money, I would be outta this place in a flash. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this town but… well, like you said, I really need a change of scenery. I'm Matt, by the way." He smiled sadly.

"Alice." I smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. And I'm sorry... about your friend. I know how you feel." I sent him a grateful smile and sipped some more of my beer.

Unfortunately, our conversation was cut short when he had to go tend to some other customers. Sipping the last of my beer, I slipped off the stool and grabbed the arm of some guy playing pool.

"Hey lady! What do you think you're doing?!" He half yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and come with me." I compelled the guy. I led him out of the pub and down a small alleyway. "Don't scream, this isn't gonna hurt… much." I smirked. And then I bit into the guy's neck.

* * *

><p>It took all the strength I had to not kill the guy - I was very hungry.<p>

After compelling the man to go home and clean himself up, I licked the rest of the blood off from around my mouth. Mmmm... It had been too long since my last meal. I felt a little more re-energised now that I had gotten some human blood into my system, but I was still pretty darn tired. Realising that I had left the napkin with the motel address inside, I re-entered the Grill, and headed towards the bar. However, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a girl with flawless, olive skin, and soft, brown eyes. Her long, straight, brown hair cascaded down her front as the girl smiled along with her friends. I had seen that face once before, and I had hoped that I would never see it again.

Anger boiled through my veins as I made my way over to the little bitch. Not caring about causing a scene, I grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall.

"Katherine. I should've known we would meet again." I smiled sadistically as she struggled against my hand.

No sooner had I said it, however, when I was pried off her by some blonde chick, who was obviously another vampire seeing as she was able to wrench me back.

"Get off me! Let me kill the bitch!" I shouted at the blonde, while glaring daggers at the girl. However, something in the girls face made me stop my struggle. She looked... well, terrified. And I had never known Katherine Pierce to be scared. "Katherine?"

"N-no. I'm not Katherine," The girl stuttered. "I'm Elena, see. I'm human!"

"Impossible," I whispered. But I could tell she was telling the truth; her heart was beating wildly, and I could smell the blood running through her veins.

By now, the blonde had let go of me, and I noticed that I had attracted quite a bit of attention from my outburst.

"Explain." I demanded of the girl.

She nodded, and beckoned me to follow her out of the pub. I glared at the blonde, who glared back, and I made my way outside.

"How can this be?" I asked, once we were outside. "You look exactly like her."

"I'm a doppelgänger," she said, still looking at me warily. "We look exactly alike, but, I promise you, I'm nothing like her." This, I had gathered already. Elena dressed modestly, and her eyes held a softness that Katherine's didn't. "Um, may I ask who you are? And, how do you know Katherine?"

"Uh, yeah. I suppose. My name is Alice, Alice Alban. I'm a vampire, as you've probably already guessed. As for how I know Katherine, she and I go waaay back. I'm afraid it's a story I'm not really in the mood to tell right now though, sorry." I half-smiled at the girl.

She smiled back. "Well I'm Elena Gilbert. And my friend in there? That was Caroline Forbes. She's also a vampire."

"Is she how you came to know about the supernatural?" I asked, intrigued about the doppelgänger.

"No, actually. I found out that my boyfriend Stefan, was a vampire. Yeah, that was a pretty big bombshell." She chuckled, but my face had gone stiff. "Uh, Alice? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Stefan, you say? May I ask his last name?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me!" I demanded, letting the anger control me slightly. Elena took a step away from me, but answered my question anyway.

"It's Salvatore, why, do you know him or something?"

I froze. Salvatore. Now that cannot be a coincidence.

"Um, no. Sorry, I was thinking of someone else. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Elena. Good luck. Dealing with a vampire boyfriend, you're gonna need it." Without waiting for a goodbye, I vamp-sped away to my car.

I took a moment to lean on my Porsche Carrera and figure out what this meant. _Breathe, Alice. _I said to myself as I tried to reign in the tears that threatened to spill over. Stefan Salvatore was here. In Mystic Falls. Oh! Of course! I knew I had heard of this town before! This was where Stefan and Damon grew up. But why would he return? Well, that was obvious. Elena. Perhaps I should go visit him. Yeah, me and Stefan used to be friends... sort of. Well, I was friends with Damon... and, the brothers were never too far apart. After I had made up my mind, I went back to the grill to ask Elena where I could find Stefan, but she and the blonde had already left. Cursing, I tried asking someone else.

"Alice! You're still here!" It was Matt, perfect!

"Yeah, I left that napkin with the address on at the bar. Say, Matt, do you know where I could find Stefan Salvatore?"

He gave me a weird look that I couldn't decipher, but answered me anyway.

"He lives up near Wickery Bridge, at the Salvatore Boarding house."

"Okay, thanks!" I called, rushing towards the door.

"Wait! You left the-"

But I was already gone.

* * *

><p>I raced back to my car, and immediately drove down to where I remembered Wickery Bridge to be. When I got there, though, I had to stop and ask one of the locals how to get to the house, and soon I was pulling up into the driveway. The house looked magnificent, Stefan must have compelled himself a lot of money in order to afford this castle of a house. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the oak door. I was not ready for what I saw next.<p>

There, at the door, was none other than the man I was sure was dead. Damon Salvatore.


	2. Eh, details

**Thank you to everyone to favourited/followed my story, it means a lot!**

**Again, I don't own the Vampire Diaries blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

There, at the door, was none other than the man I was sure was dead. Damon Salvatore.

I stood there, gaping at him for a full 5 minutes, as he did the same. This couldn't be happening. This was impossible! He was dead! I knew he was dead! I repeated this in my head until I found it within myself to speak.

"How the-" but I was cut off when he stepped forward and enveloped me in the biggest hug I had ever received. He held onto me so tight, but I held on tighter. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't even realise that tears had escaped from my green eyes until Damon chuckled and said,

"You're getting my shirt all wet."

I smiled into his shoulder and murmured, "I thought you were dead. You… He said you were dead, that he had killed you." A sob escaped my mouth and I clung on tighter.

"Shh… Lis" He whispered into my ear. "I'm not dead… You're not dead." He whispered that last bit even quieter than before, as if to convince himself.

We stood there in each other's arms for what could have been hours, just processing that we were together once more.

I stepped back first, and looked into his startling blue eyes. I took in his appearance. He looked the same as ever; raven black hair, black top and leather trousers. I always used to tease him about how he literally always wore the same thing.

He coughed uncomfortably and I realised that I was gawping at him. Awkward.

"Uhm… sorry, can I come in?" I asked, my eyes not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, of course." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

I walked through the door and my jaw dropped. This house was like a mansion!

"Jeez Damon, this place is huge!" I exclaimed, taking in the grand fireplace and centuries old ornaments.

"It's alright, got all the essentials." He said. I snorted.

"Back in Florida, we were living in a dingy old flat, and you're telling me this place is just _alright_?!"

He didn't answer, and poured some bourbon for him and me. I took the glass and downed it all in one. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I shrugged.

This was awkward, and I was not used to it.

Damon and I had been best friends for, like, 60 years, after meeting in a less than desirable situation that I never wanted to be reminded of again. After we escaped from that… _place… _we had become the best of friends. He knew me better than anyone, and vice versa. There had never been an awkward moment between us, until now. Damon wasn't one to… express his feelings very much. So I guess our cry-fest left us in a bit of a weird situation.

Luckily, at that moment, Stefan Salvatore walked down the stairs and broke the tension.

"Alicia?" He asked, incredulous. "Damon said you were dead?"

"Well technically we all are." I joked, but neither of them cracked a smile. Coughing, I continued. "Yeah, there was a bit of a mix up in the communication department. My crazy ex-boyfriend, Daniel, kidnapped me and kept me prisoner for a couple of days. What a psycho, right? So, when I asked him where Damon was, he told me that he had killed him. When I escaped, Damon was nowhere to be found, so I assumed that he was, in fact, dead." I paused. "Now, I realise that he had just abandoned me, and moved to some mansion with his brother instead. What a great friend!" I said bitterly, pouring myself another drink.

"Alice, I-"

"Oh, save it Damon." I snapped, instantly angry at him.

Stefan stood there silently, clearly not quite knowing what to say. Damon and I rarely fought.

"So… It's nice to see you again, Alice." Stefan said, trying to ease the tension. However, I was having none of it.

"No it's not. You hate me." I stated plainly.

"I don't ha-" He started, but I cut him off.

"It's okay Stef. You are completely right to hate me. I mean, I was never exactly _understanding _of your veggie diet. In fact, I find it quite repulsive. Human blood is a lot more… fulfilling."

"Human blood also turns me into a psycho ripper who kills innocent people without thinking twice about it." He retorted.

"Eh, details." I said, still refusing to look at Damon.

I know it was silly. I had thought he was dead up until a few minutes ago. I should be out of my mind, blissfully happy. Maybe I was, but right now all I could feel was utter betrayal that he hadn't bothered to stick around long enough to find me.

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Why, of course, Stef! I was actually driving up to New York, you know, because _I thought my best friend was dead," _I stared pointedly at Damon, "but I got bored of driving so I stopped at the Mystic Grill, where I ran into your girlfriend, Elena.I may have… attacked her slightly," Stefan's face contorted into anger, so I rushed on. "But we're so over that now. You know, we're totally besties now. So anyway, she told me that I could find you here. And that's when I found out that my supposed best friend WAS STILL FREAKING ALIVE."

"Enough Lis! Okay? I get it! I was a terrible friend and I left you with your psycho ex. I'm a dick. But you know what else I am? I'm fucking tired. So I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And with that, Damon vamped away.

That left me a Stefan standing there, not quite sure what to say.

"Ha. Awks. Okay. I'm gonna go find a room and sleep. I've been awake for far too long. Goodnight Stef!" I called as I made my way up the stairs.

When I found a nicely sized room with a king-sized bed and giant cupboard, I took a look in the mirror.

Oh God, I looked awful. My normally well-styled wavy brown hair was now unkempt and disgusting from travelling all day. My make-up was smudged from crying, and my clothes looked like they had been through a hurricane. Sighing, I undressed and put on an old shirt that I found in the drawers. All my things were still in my car and I simply couldn't be bothered to go fetch them right then.

Trying not to think, I collapsed on the gloriously comfy bed, and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, I just couldn't stop thinking about Damon. How could he have just left me?

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, my neck was killing me. I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, trying to remember how I got there. <em>

_Then it all came flooding back._

_Daniel had come into town, wanting to get back together with me for the billionth time. However, when he saw that I was sharing an apartment with Damon, all the very small amount of rational thought that was in his brain flew straight out the window as he automatically assumed that we were together. I remember him going to attack Damon, but I managed to hold him back. This then made Damon very angry, and soon I was holding him back instead. I told Daniel to leave and to try to move on (also for the billionth time), and he did. That night, while Damon was out drinking, Daniel returned, muttering under his breath. I had gotten out of my bed to deal with him, but before I knew it, someone had snapped my neck, and it had all gone black._

_Now I was lying on a very worn, leather couch in an apartment that was not my own. Sensing that I was alone, I quickly ran to the door, but, when I opened it, I found that I couldn't leave. It was as if there was an invisible barrier._

_Seriously?_

_Daniel had gotten a witch to keep me in this apartment just because I've moved on? That man has some serious issues._

_After a few minutes of hopeless struggling against the invisible barrier, I collapsed back onto the couch._

_"Good morning Alicia. I hope you slept well." Came Daniels voice, as he stepped into the room._

_As soon as he had entered, I had him up against the wall._

_"What the fuck are you doing? Why can't I get through the fucking door?!" I shouted at him, my hand choking his neck._

_"You…You've moved on… that has to change." He gasped._

_"To change? What the hell are on about you moron?"_

_"You have to love me again." I let go of his neck and stared at him like he was a crazy person, which, to be fair, he sorta was._

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

_"Umm, Daniel. I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't love you, and I never will, okay? Look, I think you need to speak to someone, to sort out your issues. If you let me out, I can – "_

_"No! I can't let you out. Damon was a problem, but I've dealt with that now. Now we can be together!"_

_"You're crazy. And what do you mean you've 'dealt' with him now? What did you do?" I demanded; the anger that I tried so hard to repress bubbling under the surface._

_"I killed him." He said, smiling viciously. I froze._

_"You're lying."_

_"No. I'm not. I killed him, and I enjoyed it to." He smiled again, and it was then that I noticed the blood stains on his jacket. And the reddish tinge to his hands. A sudden, overwhelming feeling of sadness soaked through me, and I sank to the floor._

_This couldn't be. He couldn't be dead. Daniel must be lying. Damon isn't dead. Damon is not dead. My best friend CANNOT be dead._

_Tears started falling freely from my eyes, and huge sobs racked through my body. Daniel just stood there, smiling mockingly at me. I wanted so much to rip that smug face from off of his body, but I couldn't move. I was so overwhelmed with grief, that I just lay there, crying, screaming for him not to be dead. But I knew he was._

_Damon was dead._

* * *

><p>That morning, I woke up screaming. Through my grief, I felt a pair of strong hands holding me down, trying to calm me, but I wouldn't. I cried and screamed and thrashed for what must have been at least 5 minutes, begging not to return to reality. But when I opened my eyes, I was met with a familiar pair of blue orbs, staring worryingly at me.<p>

"Damon?" I whimpered, ashamed at how pathetic I sounded.

"Hey… Shh Lis, it's okay." He cooed, kissing my forehead.

"You're alive." I stated, confused.

And then I remembered that I was angry at him. He lifted his arms to hug me, but I quickly ducked out of the way. Now he was the confused one.

"Alice, I-" He started, but I was quick to interrupt him.

"Just stop. Stop trying to apologise," Somehow, I had managed to gain the strength back into my voice. "I don't want to hear your excuses. The fact is, I was gone for, what? 3 days? And when I return, you're gone. I thought you were dead, but it turns out you just didn't give a damn. Well that's fine Damon, okay? I'll be out of your hair just as soon as I've had some breakfast."

And with that, I stormed out of the room. I went down to the basement to get some blood from the fridge. When I got back upstairs, the blonde vampire (Caroline? I think) Stefan, and Damon, were in the living room, talking about a moonstone to something. I was about to head out of the door, when I heard Damon say;

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball, and I'm going to kill her. Tonight." Now this, I wanted in on.

"You're not gonna kill her," said Stefan.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap," came the irritated voice of Damon.

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan repeated. "Because I am."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, now Stef." I said, strolling casually into the room. I could feel Damon's piercing stare, and Stefan and Caroline's confused ones.

"Oh, and why is that, Alice?"

"Because I'm going to kill the bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
